powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Deal With a Nighlok
Deal With a Nighlok is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Samurai. Synopsis The Samurai Rangers come to a boy's aid when a Nighlok tricks him into giving up his dream. Plot The nighlok Doubletone arrives on Earth to make humans give up their dreams as he believes it will make them sad therefore raising the water level of the Sanzu River. Doubletone confronts Ryan, a young baseball player and makes a deal with him. The rangers arrive soon after and they battle the nighlok. The rangers ask Ryan what he was talking about to the nighlok, he says nothing and runs back home. Mia and Kevin wait overnight outside Ryan's house and in the morning they see Ryan throwing his baseball equipment in the trash. The rangers confront Ryan once more but then Doubletone appears. The rangers soon learn that Doubletone told Ryan that if he gave up his baseball dreams, he would bring back his father who is away serving in the armed forces. Ryan finds out that Doubletone had no intention of bringing back his father but is too late as the garbage truck had just gone past his house taking his baseball equipment with it. The rangers defeat Doubletone and then defeat him a second time using the Samurai Megazord. Ryan's coach informs Ryan that the garbage man had found the baseball equipment and (not wanting it to go to waste) had given it to him. The coach gives Ryan his equipment back. Jayden uses his symbol power to show Ryan the spirit of his father who gives Ryan some words of encouragement. The five rangers watch as Ryan plays baseball again. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo (Voices) *Kate Elliott as Dayu *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Daniel Sewell as Ryan *Ervin Wilson as Coach *Rowan Bettjeman as Ryan's Father *Gerald Urquhart as Doubletone (Voice) Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Fire Smasher), Lion (Fire Smasher), Samurai (LionZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Sky Fan), Turtle (Sky Fan), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Forest Spear), Bear (Forest Spear), Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Earth Slicer), Ape (Earth Slicer), Samurai (ApeZord) Errors *Mia and Kevin knew Ryan's name even though he never introduced himself. *In the baseball game at the end of the episode, after Ryan hits a home run in his first at-bat, a woman is seen changing the scoreboard, which shows his team "Central" above the visitors. This means his team bats in the top of the innings while his opponents bat in the bottom. However, in the rules in the baseball, except for tournaments and playoffs, the visiting team usually bats first. Notes *Doubletone was Destroyed See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai